Algún día
by Chisheccid
Summary: Craig creía en el karma, y el karma lo había recompensado...


Disclaimer: Malcolm ni sus personajes me perteneces, son de la cadena Fox. Solamente hago esto para entretener.

ALGÚN DÍA

"Algún día"…

Recordaba esas palabras que se decía a sí mismo con ahínco, con ilusión, con una espera que le parecía imposible e infinita.

"Sólo quizás así…" Le había dicho Lois. A más de ser una espera casi imposible, sabía que aún así, ella le daba solamente un quizás. No importaba, le era suficiente, hasta podría decirse que más de lo que esperaba.

La vida daba vueltas y vueltas, y el karma daba su merecido a cualquier persona del planeta, ya sea buena o mala. Craig confiaba en el karma…

De tanto soñar, el sueño se le había cumplido: Allí estaba, yendo al asilo donde estaba Lois, la última condición se había cumplido ya, y extrañamente su cuerpo había aguantado hasta ese día.

"Ok, Hall murió, los chicos no quieren hacerse cargo de mí, no puedo valerme por mí misma y duermo veintidós horas al día. Sólo quizás así…" Lo recordaba, Lois se lo había dicho. Ahora se dirigía al asilo donde se encontraba para que ella le diera una respuesta.

Se sentía nervioso, intranquilo. No la había visto en muchos años, pero aún así seguía amándola. Lois era la única mujer con la que se sentía a salvo, Lois era la única mujer capáz de despertar en él tantas sensaciones, Lois había sido la única mujer que lo había cuidado tanto, ya sea solamente por culpa, lástima, pena o cualquier cosa similar. Lo único cierto era que le debía tanto, que ahora tocaba retribuirle de alguna manera.

Se acomodó la corbata y los botones de la camisa que ya le quedaba un poco grande. Si, había adelgazado un poco con el pasar de los años. Había ganado suficiente dinero para sostenerse a sí mismo y a ella durante varios años. Lo tenía todo arreglado.

Había comprado la casa donde solía vivir con su familia hace ya varias décadas, la decoró de manera similar para hacerla sentir en casa nuevamente, y al recogerla, tenía planeado llevarle a comprar ropa a su medida, porque seguramente la que guardaba en su auto para cuando Lois decidiera escaparse con él, ya no le quedaría. Claro, Lois nunca escapó con él, pero seguía guardando las esperanzas.

Se aclaró la garganta y tocó la puerta varias veces hasta que una monja abrió.

—Señor Feldspar —le dijo —pase. Últimamente Lois ha estado… Como decirlo.

Craig lo sabía. La conocía demasiado bien como para no imaginársela después de haber perdido a la única razón de vida que tenía. Después de todo, los chicos se habían hecho grandes y ya no la necesitaban para que los cuide, ya eran hombres responsables, con empleos, esposas, hijos y vidas propias. Lo único que le quedaba de cordura era su marido al cual seguía tratando como niño hasta hace una semana, cuando Hall nunca más despertó.

—Me imagino. —No pudo decirle más porque estaban adentrándose a un pasillo, que para Craig, olía a Lois.

Entraron a una habitación en donde se encontraban las cortinas abiertas de par en par, y viendo al horizonte, una anciana encorvada en silla de ruedas. Craig trató de no llorar. Se acercaron lentamente a la silla.

—Hola, Lois. Los años no pasan para ti ¿No? —Quiso ser galante, caballeroso, empezar un nuevo inicio, una nueva vida, nuevas ilusiones.

—Hola. ¿Sabes que Hall está en el paraíso? —Era curioso, Lois nunca creyó en el cielo, ni en nada por el estilo. Era curioso que a su difunto esposo lo visualizara allí.

—¿Vienes conmigo? —Le extendió la mano temiendo rechazo, pero cuando la aceptó, se sintió el hombre más feliz del universo. Y así se fueron a la antigua casa en donde ella vivía. Y allí pasaron los días mientras Lois dormía demasiadas horas por los calmantes, sedantes y medicinas, no eran veintidós como ella le había dicho, pero por poco se acercaba.

Cuando ella estaba despierta, el único tema de conversación que existía era Hall, sus hijos, inclusive de los días en el Lucky Aid, recordaba muchas cosas, a excepción de su nombre. Siempre lo llamaba de otras formas. Era un tanto triste, pero se contentaba con el sólo hecho de poder cuidar de ella…

Una de esas tardes, mientras el sol se ponía en el horizonte, supo que todo tendría un final. Las manos de Lois estaban tiesas y frías, sus párpados cerrados no temblaban y sus labios resecos estaban más resecos que de costumbre.

*/*/*

Lo había valido, una semana apenas que pudo estar con ella de la manera que desde ese día había imaginado. Algún día… Ese día ya había pasado tan lento y rápido al mismo tiempo que se perdió la consciencia del tiempo. Se contentó con poder mirarla después de haber dado su último aliento, algo que nadie podría quitarle. Ahora ya no le importaba si la policía lo arrestaba por haber falsificado documentos, borrado historiales y huellas de los hijos de Lois, solamente para poder reclamar su custodia.

Alzó la bocina del teléfono, marcó varios números, y mientras los tonos de espera avanzaban empezó a sentirse nervioso. Habló, colgó la bocina y se sentó.

Solamente le bastaba esperar a que Malcolm llegase junto a sus hermanos, seguramente lo demandarían, iría a la cárcel, moriría allí, solo, con los recuerdos abandonados en su cabeza…

*/*/*

Malcolm llegó a la vivienda, tocó varias veces, pero nadie respondía. Entró a la fuerza.

Lo único que encontró fue a Lois sentada en la silla de ruedas apuntando hacia la ventana, y a Craig, sentado en el sillón de atrás, con los ojos abiertos mirándola, siempre mirándola, una mueca simulando una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro pálido y frío.

Craig creía en el karma, y el karma le había recompensado…

—¿Dónde está ese desgraciado? —La voz de Dewey se filtró en el escenario.

—Está viajando a su propio paraíso. —Malcolm tomó su celular. —Necesitaremos dos ataúdes.

FIN

_Me salió bastante… (?) _

_Vi ese episodio en donde Lois le decía a Craig esas condiciones para estar con él, y simplemente surgió. _

_Dita, se supone que era tu regalo por el día del amor y la amistad, recuerdo que dijiste que de Malcolm te apetecía algo gen… No creo lo haya logrado porque esto es más drama que cualquier otra cosa, así que, con gusto te escribiré un pack enorme para tu cumpleaños._


End file.
